


As Long As You're Mine

by purecamp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Oops, inspired by wicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: inspired by wicked. sharon is always the bad one next to hilarious and well loved katya. for the first time, sharon does something that makes her feel as wicked as they say she is.





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a random oneshot i banged out in 40ish minutes based on As Long As You’re Mine from Wicked <3 plz enjoy!!
> 
> “It’s just, for the first time, I feel wicked.”

It was Sharon’s fault, even if it wasn’t. That was just how things tended to be. Of course, Katya usually played an equal role in everything they did, but Katya was funny and Sharon was bad so therefore it was Sharon’s fault, and she was the wicked child. That was just how it was. Sharon never minded, though, cackling with Katya once they got out of their respective punishments. She never viewed herself as wicked, and neither did Katya.

 

When they started smoking together, it was still Sharon’s fault, even though Katya was first to pick up a lighter and start. Many things that happened in the lives of the lifelong best friends were Sharon’s fault - whether they were actually her fault or not. It didn’t matter. Blaming someone else is easy. Blaming Sharon made sense.

 

It was also Sharon’s fault that Katya got a girlfriend.

 

“Oh, I’ve so failed math.” Sharon took a drag of her cigarette before laughing loudly. “How was your chemistry? Any better?”

Katya studied the map of the bus route, her cigarette lit but unsmoked. After a few moments, she shrugged and took a drag.

“I think we’re at the wrong bus stop, Needles. And, uh… I failed too. But it’s totally not my fault.”

Sharon grinned. “Oh yeah? Is it mine?”

“Shut up!” Katya flailed her arms, whacking Sharon. “No, it’s Alaska’s fault. As usual.”

 

Ever since they’d met her - they, because the two were never apart - Katya had expressed the crush that she had on the tall, legged blonde. She became the hot topic at their sleepovers, the furtive discussions as she passed them in the cafeteria, as much a part of their lives as if she were directly in their circle. In fact, both girls had befriended her, but Katya always spoke about her longing to be with Alaska.

It was easy to see why. Alaska was beautiful. Her eyes were green, and they sparkled when she laughed or smiled, which was always. Her lips were pink and plush, to match her rosy cheeks, and when flushed against her masses of blonde hair, she looked like a doll. Everything about her seemed slim and dainty and gorgeous. Just walking past her would give you a waft of her perfume, sultry and sweet all in one aroma that was perfectly Alaska.

The truth was, Sharon liked her too. Maybe even more than liked. Whenever Katya wasn’t with them, or they chose to hang out alone, their friendship seemed to grow even closer. Sharon would never tell Katya - liking Alaska was her thing, after all - but she definitely harboured feelings for her.

“Talk to her!” Sharon urged. “You like her, and what’s not to like about you?”

 

Katya was funny, decently good-looking, the kind of person with that charming edge. Between Katya and Sharon, Katya would win out every time. Sharon was trouble. Katya was fun. Sharon was pale and dark haired. Katya was fair and blonde. Sharon kept to herself, ignoring bullies. Katya stood up and made herself known. People liked Katya, she was pretty and popular. Sharon was, at least to outsiders, the weirdo goth that smoked with her at lunch time.

There was no competition. If Alaska liked either of them, it would be Katya. No doubt about it.

“You think?” Katya exhaled a lungful of smoke, chewing her nails. “Well, she won’t like me if my nails are all gross and bitten like this. I need to stop.”

Sharon shrugged. “On the contrary. It’s easier to fuck without nails.”

“Sharon!” Katya berated, laughing again. “Come here Barbara, let me fuck you with my sixteen inch stiletto nails. Shit, do you really think I should tell her?”

“Yes!” Sharon insisted.

She ignored the pang in her chest when, only the next day, Alaska was in the front seat of Katya’s car on the way to school, relegating Sharon to the back. They had started dating.

 

It wasn’t always bad things that Sharon caused, at least not to Katya’s eyes.

 

But then she made the mistake that could only be her own, and no one else’s. All the years of her parents, her teachers and her peers calling her “wicked” suddenly seemed like cruel foreshadowing of the fucked up person she had turned out to be.

 

Being in love with your best friend’s girlfriend is no crime.

 

At lunch times, Alaska joined their table. This was perfect for Katya, a soft hand to hold with a laugh to be had, her best friend and her girlfriend in one place. For Sharon, it was torture. She got to hear that soft, tinkling laugh, see that radiant smile, watch how gently she cradled Katya’s face as they kissed. Every moment was a stab to her heart.

 

Being in love with your best friend’s girlfriend is no crime.

 

“Fuck! I have! Do we have to strip?” Sharon laughed. The vodka and coke she’d been drinking was setting in a little bit, making her feel slightly loopy.

Alaska cheered. “Woo! Take it off, take it off!”

Sharon hid her blush behind her shirt as she started to remove it, her heart constricting as Katya joined in on the encouragement. Sweet, stupid Katya. She didn’t know how that ache felt. She didn’t feel the butterflies in Sharon’s stomach, the rage in her clenched fists, the pain in her caged chest. She knew nothing of how this was affecting her.

Her shirt was off; the smooth flesh of her breasts, cupped in her bra, and her torso were visible to both girls in the room.

Alaska didn’t look at her. Not even once.

 

Being in love with your best friend’s girlfriend is no crime.

 

“I’m going for more drinks!” Katya announced. “Don’t carry on playing without me! I want to know what everyone has or hasn’t done, dammit!”

Sharon cackled. “Why? You know everything I’ve done, and you do it all with Alaska!”

Katya laughed appreciatively, and left the room.

Alaska smiled weakly, drunker than she wanted to let on. “I don’t see why we can’t carry on playing. I have one.”

Sharon’s heart was thudding in her chest. Alone with Alaska, under the influence of alcohol, was a situation that both scared and excited her far too much. Her heart couldn’t take the suspense.

“Never have I ever kissed someone I wasn’t dating.”

Breath shuddering, Sharon took a shot - she was out of clothing to remove. Alaska swallowed nervously.

“I haven’t. W-What’s it like?” She asked.

Sharon’s chest ached. “Bad.” She admitted. “It feels wrong. It makes you feel wicked. But everyone already thinks I’m wicked anyway.”

Alaska inclined her head. “I don’t think you’re wicked. And… I don’t think it’s so bad.”

She leaned forwards, and suddenly Sharon’s hands were entangled in her hair. She leaned forwards, and suddenly her hands were on Sharon’s bare waist. She leaned forwards, and suddenly they were kissing.

 

But kissing your best friend’s girlfriend is.

 

After that, Sharon tried to avoid Alaska. Any time she was around them at school, Katya didn’t know anything was wrong and yet Alaska kept giving her these looks. Huge, doleful eyes. Trying to convey a meaning, some kind of message or apology in her direction that Sharon knew she wasn’t strong enough to receive.

 

Katya’s cluelessness only amplified the situation. The lighthearted girl knew nothing, suspected nothing. Sharon had to avoid her, to avoid the racking guilt that tore her apart as she slept and ate at her insides when she woke.

 

Little things made it easier. Sharon knew that Katya always smoked at twelve thirty, so she started to smoke at twelve instead. Katya arrived at Sharon’s to pick her up for school at seven, so Sharon left and walked at quarter to seven.

 

As best as she could, she tried to make it seem as though they were growing apart. Mostly, it worked. Katya hung out with Alaska and whoever else wanted to hang out with them. As the popular, charismatic one, she had no shortage of friends. Girls such as Ginger and Violet and Pearl all crowded at her table, becoming something of a friendship circle. They were simply growing apart.

 

Of course, it would’ve been easier if Sharon had other friends to fall back on. But she was the freak, the weirdo, the goth, the less pretty and less popular one. She began to eat lunch behind the bike sheds, smoking and only really speaking to the school drug-dealers. They weren’t friends; they were nameless faces to converse with. A mere distraction that did nothing about the guilt in her tummy or the longing in her heart. It continued like that for a long time. Sharon went into a trance of simply getting through the days, staring blankly.

 

One day at school, she realized she’d been stood staring past the end of the day. Everyone else had gone home. Her cigarette had crumbled to ash in her fingers, leaving a small burn behind.

Dropping the ashes, Sharon headed out from the bike sheds, gathering her things from her locker and walking towards the front of the school. Just as she got to the front steps, an achingly familiar face appeared out of nowhere.

“Sharon.”

Sharon took a deep breath. “Alaska. You’re here late. Where’s Katya?”

The blonde bit her lip. “I had detention. I told Katya not to wait.”

She paused. “I - we miss you.”

Sharon snorted. “Katya doesn’t miss me. We grew apart, that’s all. It happens, even to the best of friends. She doesn’t need to miss me.”

 

Trying to protect the tattered remains of her heart, Sharon began to walk again, speeding up. Completely ignoring her cues, Alaska sped up too, touching Sharon’s arm. Sharon could’ve sworn she saw sparks come off her flesh at the slightest bit of contact.

“I-I miss you too.”

Before Sharon could even reply, Alaska had cupped her face with those gentle hands of hers. She pressed a soft kiss to Sharon’s lips, unbelievably tender and sweet.

“Please don’t think you’re unworthy of friends or love. You’re more than what everyone says you are.”

 

But kissing your best friend’s girlfriend is.

 

It was true that everyone said things about her, and it killed Sharon that Alaska had noticed, whilst Katya hadn’t said a thing. That was always Katya’s way; to turn a blind-eye to negativity and pretending it didn’t exist. It worked well for her, since she was never the one faced with animosity from others. It was Sharon who had cruel names hurled at her, who had things thrown at her, who was shoved and pushed and barged into.

 

Things had only escalated since the ambiguous but certainly definitive end of Sharon and Katya’s friendship. She no longer had the protection of a friendship with a pretty, popular girl. Now she was just a target.

 

But all the reflecting in the world couldn’t tell Sharon how she’d managed to become so cruel, so evil, so wicked herself. Blaming bullies, blaming friendship ends and one-sided crushes and everything else didn’t work. At the end of the day, regardless of the things that had happened to Sharon in her life, she made her own fucked up decisions. No one controlled or influenced the bad decisions that she made.

 

No excuses could be made.

 

Being in love with your best friend’s girlfriend is no crime.

 

But sleeping with her is.

 

Sharon wasn’t sure how she’d got there. She wasn’t sure what had happened, what events had led up to the ones that left her lying in a bed that wasn’t hers, wearing nothing, with her heart racing.

Everything was a blur, everything except the beautiful girl who lay next to her.

Desperate for reassurance that this really was real, Sharon took hold of Alaska’s face and kissed her fiercely. The force was bruising, enough to draw blood from their already swollen lips if she had wanted to. No matter how many times she gazed at the nude body beside her, no matter how many times she kissed those lips, no matter how many times she closed her eyes and pinched herself, she still couldn’t believe it was happening.

Her wildest dreams had never even imagined this.

Alaska was lying beside her. Wanting her, needing her, touching and teasing and kissing and fucking her.

All of her resistance was gone. Alaska shifted so she was on top of Sharon, leaning down to kiss her again as her hands travelled lower and lower.

It was wrong, but it felt right.

“Just for now,” Alaska panted. “J-Just for this moment. You’re mine.”

Sharon’s breath hitched. Everything was perfect, yet it wasn’t. Here was Alaska, holding Sharon, pleasuring her, yet dating Katya.

But Sharon just couldn’t see it as reason enough to stop.

“If this… is all we get…” Sharon breathed. “Then let’s make it last.”

Alaska kissed her, wanton and sensual. “We’re just making up for lost time, baby.”

 

“We can’t carry on like this. There’s no future in this.” Sharon said.

“I know.” Alaska whispered. “So we’ll use the moonlight, and do this on borrowed time. I just can’t explain what you do to me, Sharon. It’s like I’m seeing the world in a whole new way, in rose tinted glasses. Like everything is perfect under your spell.”

It wasn’t just the sex. In a way, that wasn’t the worst part of it all.

 

“Everything okay?” Alaska asked.

Her body was curled away Sharon’s, the two of them flush and warm and throbbing with desire from their illicit romance. It was a moment of complete tenderness; in the soft lighting of Alaska’s bedroom, the two girls shared a warm embrace.

Alaska pressed a kiss to Sharon’s shoulder, revelling in the feel of her smooth skin.

Sharon turned, moving to face Alaska. For a moment, they just stared into one another’s eyes, dumbfounded that this was their reality, and not some kind of fever dream.

“It’s just, for the first time, I feel wicked.”


End file.
